


and i know that you know (you make my dreams come true)

by hedakombikru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedakombikru/pseuds/hedakombikru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you stalking me, or something?"<br/>"Of course not. And how do I know <em>you're</em> not the one stalking <em>me</em>?"</p><p>Clexa in Disneyland AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i know that you know (you make my dreams come true)

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean I have two in-progress fics I should be working on instead of writing something else? The muse does what it wants, I have no self control. Anyway, this is much lighter and fluffier than the other things I'm writing, but was equally fun to write, so I hope you all enjoy it. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, and thanks for reading!
> 
> Title from 'My Dreams Come True' by Glenna

"So, come here often?"

Lexa isn't quite sure how she ended up in this situation but she knows that her friends are to blame. She's sitting here, without them, on this stupid broken ride, in this godforsaken park packed with thousands of sticky children and their frazzled parents in the middle of a hellishly hot August, and now the stranger next to her is asking her a question. Lexa turns to stare at the blonde in the dim lighting of this ridiculous Haunted Mansion ride Anya had insisted they go on and raises a brow at her companion.

"Excuse me?"

It's too dark to tell, but Lexa thinks the girl blushes when she ducks her head a little at Lexa's response. "I asked- Um, never mind." She pauses. Then, "Think we'll be in here long?"

Lexa sighs and shifts in the hard plastic seat, folding her hands in her lap. "I hope not," she replies, observing the girl, who slumps back in her seat with a frown that Lexa finds oddly adorable, though she would never admit that aloud. She looks to be about Lexa's age, probably visiting Disneyland with friends, like Lexa, or maybe family. She had probably ended up in the same predicament as Lexa and her friends – the wrong number of people to fit on a ride as a group, and so Lexa had drawn the short straw and been forced to ride with a stranger while Anya rode with Gustus, and Lincoln with Nyko.

Her slightly bitter pondering is interrupting by the girl's voice again.

"I'm Clarke, by the way. If we're going to be waiting we might as well introduce ourselves, right?"

Lexa shrugs and gives a half smile, because Clarke is cute and she could have ended up with a lot worse for a ride companion, so why not? "Lexa."

Clarke smiles, white teeth flashing somewhat eerily in the 'spooky' Haunted Mansion lighting, and holds out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Lexa. Is this your first time in the land where dreams come true?"

Lexa takes her hand, enjoying the softness of it for a moment before she lets go. Truth be told, it's been quite some time since she's been with anyone, especially given the hell that was last semester's course load, so she's admittedly a little distracted by the close proximity of an attractive girl who isn't one of her annoying friends. Finally, she answers, "Yes, though it doesn't seem to be living up to that description. I've been dreaming of getting out of here since the ride first stopped and that has yet to come true."

Clarke chuckles, eyes bright, and when she tilts her head and they catch the light better, Lexa can see that they're a lovely shade of blue. She pauses and shakes her head almost imperceptibly. Get a grip, Lexa.

Clarke stops laughing and stares back at her. "Yeah, I guess-"

She's cut off then as the ride comes back to life and their pod starts moving again, the ghostly sound effects filling their ears once more. They had probably only been stopped for about five minutes, but it's a relief.

"Hey, dreams do come true," Clarke jokes, and Lexa can't help but chuckle softly in response. "So, are you here with friends? Family?" she asks, loud enough to be heard over the sound of clanking chains and echoing laughter. Lexa thinks Clarke must have also lost interest in the ride at this point.

"Friends," she replies. "They're on the ride somewhere behind us, I think. We got split up. You?"

Clarke nods. "Me, too. There’re seven of us, so I was the odd one out on this ride. We decided to take turns when it was necessary."

"Is this your first time here, as well?" Lexa asks.

Clarke shakes her head. "No, I visited once with my parents when I was twelve. But that was about nine years ago, so it's still all kind of new and exciting anyway."

When the ride is over, they jump out of the car and onto the indicated path as Lexa turns to Clarke, one corner of her mouth tilted upward in a faint smile.

“It was nice meeting you, Clarke.”

Clarke grins back, eyes still shining even in the low light. “Likewise, Lexa,” she says, and then spins around with a little wave over her shoulder and jogs to catch up with a rowdy group of people Lexa assumes are Clarke’s friends.

She watches until the sound of Nyko complaining about the interruption ruining the effect of the ride draws her attention away a moment later.

* * *

About an hour after the Haunted Mansion incident, Lexa is taking a bathroom break on Main Street, USA, wondering what section of the park her friends will drag her off to next.

There’s a kid just outside the stalls screaming at the top of their lungs just to test the room’s acoustics, so she’s trying to hurry her way through this before her ears begin to bleed. When she pushes out of her stall, aiming a glare at the kid’s mother, who doesn’t seem to give a shit how many eardrums her child is busting, Lexa isn’t paying enough attention to where she’s going, and nearly walks right into the person coming out of the adjacent stall.

She starts to apologize, but the person cuts her off, and it’s then that Lexa realizes the girl she almost bowled over is the one from the broken ride.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Clarke calls over the screaming as they make their way over to the line of sinks.

Lexa just smiles and nods in response, her eyes rolling toward the screeching child who is blessedly making his way out of the restroom with his mom. It suddenly becomes a lot quieter then, and Lexa breathes a sigh of relief.

Clarke echoes it. “Thank god. I think my ears are ringing.”

“Mine too,” Lexa laughs, running her hands under the water to rinse off the soap.

“Other than the damaged eardrums, how’s your first Disney trip going?” Clarke asks.

“It’s all right,” Lexa says, and moves over to the hand dryer. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to enjoy two more straight days of it, but…”

Clarke grins. “I’m here for a few more days, too. Don’t worry, it gets better once you have a handle on which rides you like best and you can figure out how to maximize your entertainment experience.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Lexa replies, smiling.

They’re just standing awkwardly next to the hand dryer now, neither knowing what else to say but not quite wanting the conversation to end, either. They merely continue to stare at each other for another minute, until a girl with a dark ponytail and a red tank top bursts into the restroom and looks around until her eyes land on Clarke.

“Clarke! What the hell’s taking you so long?” she practically shouts, then seems to notice Lexa standing next to her friend, and smirks as she gives her a once-over.

Lexa refuses to acknowledge her twinge of embarrassment.

“Sorry, Raven. I’m coming,” Clarke says, and starts to usher her friend back outside. Lexa hears Raven hum suggestively on her way out as Clarke turns back to tell her goodbye, and Lexa smiles again in response, until they disappear around the corner.

She gives it another minute before she exits the bathroom, as well.

* * *

Lexa is grabbing some napkins and plastic utensils from the stand near the checkout counter where Anya is paying for their lunch when Clarke suddenly appears beside her, reaching out to grab a handful of ketchup packets from the bin.

She smirks at the surprise on Clarke’s face when she recognizes Lexa, who asks, “Are you stalking me, or something?”

“Of course not. And how do I know _you’re_ not the one stalking _me_?” Clarke returns, mock affronted.

Lexa raises an eyebrow. “If I were stalking you, then why would I ask if _you’re_ the stalker?”

“To throw suspicion off yourself?” Clarke suggests with a shrug.

Lexa chuckles and opens her mouth to respond, but is interrupted by a freckle-faced guy calling teasingly to Clarke from across the eating area.

“Hey, Clarke, where’s my ketchup?”

Clarke rolls her eyes good-naturedly and grabs a few more condiment packets. “Sorry,” she tells Lexa, who pretends not to be noticing the fact that Clarke’s smile is even brighter and lovelier in the sunlight.

“It’s fine. Have a good lunch,” Lexa replies, and by the time Anya walks up with a tray of food telling her Gustus has found them a table, Clarke has already crossed the patio and returned to her friends.

* * *

The next time she runs into Clarke, she is already almost expecting it, to be honest.

There are thousands of people in this park, so how it is that they keep running into each other is beyond her, but she has to admit, she’s kind of enjoying the situation.

It’s early afternoon at this point and Lexa has somehow lost her friends in the crowd of sweaty people near the entrance to Tomorrowland. One minute she’s straying from the group to toss her empty water bottle in the recycling bin, and the next, she is turning back to find them nowhere in sight.

It’s then that Clarke walks by, trailing slightly behind her six friends as she frowns down at the park map in her hands. Not knowing what else to do, Lexa gives a mental shrug of ‘what the hell’ and hurries to catch up.

“Hi.” _‘Hi,’ Lexa, really? Could you be any less smooth?_

Clarke looks up, her face brightening when she sees who has interrupted her diligent map reading. “So you _are_ stalking me.”

Lexa chuckles and rolls her eyes, looking down at the map with Clarke as they walk to occupy them with something other than staring at Clarke’s short shorts and tank top. Clarke’s friends don’t yet seem to have noticed the sudden addition to their group.

“I really don’t know how this keeps happening,” Lexa responds finally.

Clarke laughs and nods in agreement. “Where are your friends?” she wonders.

Lexa bites her lip and hopes she isn’t blushing when she replies, “I lost them.”

Clarke raises a surprised eyebrow. “Lost them?”

Lexa shrugs. “I went to throw something away and I lost track of them in the crowd,” she explains.

“Can you text them?”

Lexa feels stupid for not having thought of that immediately and pulls her phone out of her pocket, only to find that it’s dead, the symbol of an empty battery blinking sadly back at her.

Clarke laughs again at the sight, and Lexa’s pretty sure that sound is infectious because she finds herself smiling instantly in return. Out of the corner of her eye, she notices Clarke observe her for a moment and then quickly turn her gaze away, looking up to her friends, who are still distracted with their own conversations, then back to Lexa again as she folds up the map and stuffs it in her back pocket.

“Come with me,” Clarke says, moving one of her hands in a beckoning gesture.

Lexa stares at her questioningly, but follows anyway when Clarke veers off from her friends’ path and heads toward a different area of the park.

“What about your friends?”

“They’ll be fine without me,” Clarke shrugs. “I’ll text them later.” She leads Lexa through the crowds, left hand gripping lightly to Lexa’s right to keep them from getting separated, until she finally comes to a stop near one of the park’s many ice cream stands.

“Ice cream?” Lexa questions curiously.

Clarke smiles, letting go of Lexa’s hand (which Lexa is definitely not disappointed by, no way) to throw both of hers up in a gesture of uncertainty. “Why not? It’s hot.” Lexa thinks it must be the heat messing with her head or something because surely Clarke didn’t just look her up and down as she spoke that last word. She’s drawn back to the conversation when Clarke waves a hand at the menu displaying plastic replicas of all the dessert options. “Take your pick. My treat.”

Lexa opens her mouth to protest but Clarke holds up a finger, silencing her. “Nope. I’m buying. It’s the least I can do, since you’ve gone through the trouble of stalking me all day,” she jokes.

Lexa huffs in response, but can’t help cracking another smile as she concedes and allows Clarke to pull her into the short line for the stand.

She ends up ordering a strawberry fruit bar, while Clarke gets a chocolate dipped vanilla ice cream bar shaped like Mickey Mouse’s head. While they were waiting in line, Clarke had shot off a text to her friends to let them know she’d catch up with them later. Lexa figured her own friends would assume she’d gone to take some time to herself and probably wouldn’t be too worried. It wouldn’t be that out of character for her, after all.

They walk aimlessly through the park as they eat their ice cream, chatting idly about their lives – specifically, where they’re from. It turns out that though she is originally from Northern California, Clarke, along with most of her friends, is a student at UCLA, which is not at all far from Lexa’s own school, UC Berkeley. Lexa herself hails from Washington D.C., however, so after the obligatory disclosure of their respective majors, Clarke spends some time quizzing Lexa about life on the East Coast.

Eventually, they come to a stop near the statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse at the center of the park, and Lexa turns to face Clarke. She has to bite back a laugh when she sees a bit of chocolate in the corner of Clarke’s mouth, and points to the corresponding area on her own face, smiling as she tells her, “You have some, ah, chocolate, right- Here.”

Lexa has no idea what comes over her in that moment, no idea what possesses her to reach out and intercept Clarke’s hand as it lifts toward her mouth and use her own thumb instead to wipe away the offending smudge of chocolate.

They both freeze as soon as they register what’s just happened. Lexa feels a sudden coolness on her other hand as the remnant of her popsicle drips onto her knuckles but she doesn’t really care, because Clarke is staring at her with hooded eyes and slightly parted lips and she’s pretty sure they’ve been leaning towards each other for the last few seconds because they’re suddenly a lot closer than Lexa remembers them being when they first stopped in front of this statue.

And then they’re kissing, bodies flush, mouths warm and eager. It’s not perfect, of course. Both their lips are slightly sticky from the ice cream, and the sun beating down on them is just a little too hot to be pressed this close and still comfortable, but _god_ , Lexa doesn’t remember a kiss ever feeling this good. Her free hand drifts up to tangle in wavy blonde hair as Clarke’s drops to Lexa’s hip. She notes that Clarke tastes like chocolate and vanilla, and it somehow mixes perfectly with the tang of strawberry still lingering on Lexa’s tongue. It’s all quite unexpected, but she doesn’t want it to stop, either.

She’s never been one to make impulsive decisions, especially when they’re of a romantic nature. Lexa prides herself on being thoughtful and judicious in every aspect of her life. When she met that stranger on a broken ride, she hadn’t imagined she would be making out with that same girl several hours later in the middle of the theme park.

Which, she begins to realize through the embarrassingly lustful haze clouding her thoughts, is probably not the greatest place to be doing so, considering that there are hundreds of young, innocent eyes around them that would surely be scarred for life if they allow this to go any further.

Reluctantly, Lexa stops the kiss and pulls back, gazing through half-lidded eyes at Clarke’s swollen lips and dazed expression.

“Um.”

“Wow,” Clarke breathes, eyebrows lifting in surprise as she seems to regain control of her senses.

“Yeah,” Lexa agrees. She forces herself to take a step back, untangling her fingers from Clarke’s hair and dropping the hand to hang uselessly at her side as Clarke pulls away as well. “I-”

“Lexa!”

They’re startled fully out of the daze then by Anya’s voice, calling from the other side of the statue as she rounds it in her approach, Gustus, Lincoln, and Nyko close behind.

“Where the hell have you been?” Anya demands. Her eyes flicker curiously between Lexa and Clarke, who are still too close for it not to be fairly obvious what they were doing, and Lexa tries with great effort not to blush as she takes another step back.

She stares down at the popsicle that has melted all over her hand and then back up to Anya, saying, “I lost track of you guys. And my phone died, so I couldn’t call to find out where you’d gone.” It’s a halfhearted explanation and they both know it, but Lexa can’t really find it in herself to care.

Anya rolls her eyes. Nyko, Lincoln, and Gustus are still standing behind her like some kind of smirking entourage. Lexa ignores all four of them and turns to Clarke, who’s looking a bit lost but otherwise amused.

“It was nice to meet you, Clarke,” Lexa says. She’s going for calm and polite, but it comes out squeakier than she intends it to, so she tries to play it off with a sharp nod and a smile.

“Likewise, Lexa,” Clarke practically croaks, and Lexa definitely does not stare at Clarke’s throat as it bobs up and down with her subsequent gulp.

“I’ll see you around?” she says, only mildly regretting that it sounds more like a hopeful question than a nonchalant goodbye.

After a moment, Clarke nods. “Yeah. Have a good evening.”

And then they’re parting ways, Anya staring at Lexa as she tosses Clarke one last smile over her shoulder as she walks away. When her friends’ teasing comes a minute later, she finds she has already steeled herself for the onslaught.


End file.
